


Fantasy

by ichihara_mina



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham, life - Freeform, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara_mina/pseuds/ichihara_mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin!Jason is pondering about society, life and double standards.</p><p>" Jason knew he was being pitied. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Jason knew that he was being pitied by a lot of people. Society even.  
Alfred, Bruce amd Dick pitied him too.

-

_Poor little child having had to live in such conditions._   
_Poor little child that didn’t have anyone look after him._   
_Poor little child that had to do it himself._

Jason who had been unfortunate enough to live in Gotham. Jason who had been unfortunate enough to have a convict father and a druggie mother. Jason who had been unfortunate enough to have to fend for himself.

-

Jason knows he was pitied. How sad everyone was for him, how people tried to _sympathize_  with him.

What these people didn’t understand, what society tries to forget, what Bruce, Alfred and Dick simply don’t get, is that his situation isn’t some damn  _tragedy_.

It’s life.

And life comes in different shapes. And in the end it’s all about surviving to see the next day.

There was no right or wrong in survivial.

-

His father became a convict because he was trying to live a different life. He wanted to have more, he was greedy because he wanted more and had next to nothing. He didn’t go to jail _only_  because he engaged in criminal behaviour, he went to jail because he was _caught_ doing it.

_NEVER GET CAUGHT._

His mother became a drug addict because of various reasons. Or rather, various reasons were what drove her into addiction and made her stay there. Drugs were a comfort. She needed that. She was sick, she had a shitty life and a shitty husband. To top it all, she had to take care of her kid. A lot of pressure for her.

_DONT BE WEAK._

Jason understood. He understands now and he understood then. But that didn’t stop him from hating them for it.

He knew they couldn’t help it, they were human after all. But they were also his parents, they were supposed to do the parenting.

_NEVER EXPECT ANYTHING._

'Supposed to' being the key words here. Because in society everyone was always supposed to be and do something. Everybody had a certain role to fulfill in order for things to be organized.

But  _life_ wasn’t organized. It’s chaos in person. Jason didn’t get why he had to explain that to Bruce of all people.

Because to him it was self-explanatory really. Society created the perfect image in order for people to ignore the harsh reality. Everything bad happening was not seen, that would destroy the image. But that was all it was. An image.

That was why everything real went on in the shadows. It could grow there without being disturbed. Because  _no one_ was acknowledging it.  
 _THAT WAS THE WHOLE REASON BRUCE WAS BATMAN IN THE FIRST PLACE_. So why doesn’t he get it?

It would be really funny if it wasn’t so frustrating to Jason.

-

Bruce, Alfred and Dick come from a different world than his. In their wirkd the standards society created were ‘right’ and ‘true’. Parents were supposed to be loving and always there for their children. If they were alive. Bruce and Dick had loving parents (Jason doesn’t know about Alfred ‘cause Alfred) and so they expect every parent to be doting and nice.

They didn’t believe parents could be abusive, assholes, weak or neglecting. They didn’t, couldn’t belive parents could be faulted, could be bad. Because to them their parents were _Gods_.

-

It’s really ironic. They fought as Batman and Nightwing because bad people  _do_ existed. And a lot of them were  _parents_.

They  _knew_ the world wasn’t fair but  _expected_  it to be.

 _Life_ wasn’t fair, but they expected it to be.

 _Even though_  they  _had_ lost their parents to  _crime_. To  _unfairness._

-

It would be really funny if they’d stop looking at Jason that way. If they would stop pitying him.

It frustrated him.

The thing they were pitying wasn’t only Jason’s life, it was Jason  _himself_ , after all. His personality, his whole being. His existence.

-

Jason knew he was being pitied. But Jason pitied people too.

He pitied everyone living in a fantasy world. He pitied Bruce, Alfred and Dick because of their naivety.

But in the end he just wished they would just  _wake up_  and  _stop_  being so  _damn ignorant_.

 

It would make communicating with them much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> you wouldn't believe how many 'because' I had to cut out


End file.
